blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aria Avalon
Aria Avalon, born an only child to a pair of commoners. She was born with a type of magic typically only found among royals in the kingdom, Chivalry Magic. Ever since she could remember she felt different than what her family felt for her as they wanted to raise her as the ideal wife while she wanted to live a fun and adventurous life. But she bit her tongue for her first few years and wen along with her family's plan. It wasn't until a few years later when she met a young Leonardo Elio. He saw how strongly the mana was flocking to her and how sad she really was behind her smile. He would then tell her something that changed her, "i could care less about you being a girl! You're strong! Don't let them brainwash you!". By just meeting her that one time he shook her core and caused her to let loose. She went against her family's wishes and started a rebellious phase as she started to train with her raw magic abilities. She was being more of a tomboy and could care less about being 'lady-like'. She would pick fights with boys who would come back and jump her, even so she would fight on. Her family disapproved of what she was doing and should focus on trying to merry a noble. She set her goal on bringing fame to her family name. She was looked down on for being a female trying to grasp for power. When she got her grimoire and trained her new spells and gaining an entire armor. It is incredibly strong and durable as she could take a barrage of attacks from enemies. She didn't join any Magic knight squad at first but after meeting Leo that all changed. Appearance She is small in stature, covered completely in thick armor that entirely wraps her small frame. She has long blond hair and big green eyes, though she hatesit she does a beautiful girly face. She wears the single mass of steel and her face-covering helm conceal both her race and gender, so those seeing her face are often surprised by her being female. She can almost always be seen only wearing her armor but she usually wears revealing clothes under them since she sweats in her armor after wearing it for a long while. Onve at a magic knight ball she came in a man's suit but Leonardo has admited she looks rather charming even in a suit. Personality She is extremely prideful and haughty, boasting herself to be equal or better to other powerful mages such as Leo or even Magic Knigh Vice Captains. She does not even think of failure, boasting overpowering words from a clear and unclouded voice that shows she does believe herself above any regular mage. She feels this pride not from her many victories or powerful magic but instead from the words that set her free years ago, when she found her confidence and true power. She does have a terrible distaste for people who try to mock her or look down on her because of her gender holding back killing intent when people do. While she has the face of a fair, young girl, that does nothing to hide her brutal and boy-ish nature. She is quick to anger and very easy to provoke and she never holds back on speaking her mind out. When in the battlefield she can be seen as a battle hungry monster with her glaring eyes displaying a mix of joy for battle and cruelty. In fact her rage and bloodlust is the emotions that fuels his armor's source of power. She does have great respect for those who have strong and refined magic abiltity. She's almost always has a loud and filfthy mouth but key word being 'almost'. Her childhood friend Leo brings out a bashful side to her with his smile or just him showing worry for her. He even caught her wearing maid outfit once and she got tomato red and incredibly embarassed. He is the only person she be completely open with and the single person she can always rely on. History Born to family of commoners Aria was raised in the house of Avalon. She was born and raised as the only daughter and child of the house with her mother unable to have another child. As she was growing up her mother and father were quick to want to merry off their fair daughter to a nobleman. When she was five she was unlocked her magic affinity for Chivalry, a magic only found with the royals of the kingdom. Though it was rare, her parents had no interest of her cultivating her magic prowess and we more focused on raising her to be the ideal wife. She didn't go against her parent's wishes and went along, leading to her spending the next five years acting as the perfect daughter. When Aria was ten her parents took her to the royal capital in hopes she would run into a royal boy. While out in a shopping center she ran into a fellow blond, Kai Elio. She, thinking Kai was a royal smiled and introduced herself lady like. Kai with his early blunt attitude simply asked why she was smiling when she looked she wanted to cry. He saw through her facade and was quick to point out her powerful magic power he could feel off her. Aria on the other hand couldn't believe he was able to see through her so easily. Kai had to leave as he was hiding from the Spirit Guardians assigned to watch him so he hugged her and told her to try crying if she's so sad. She asked him if they were 'friends' and he turned around and replied with a cheerful yes. That encounter would set off Aria too slowly break the mold her family tried to put her through. By the age of twelve she was much more rebellious and took on a much more tomboy like attitude to life. Something her mother and father weren't fans of as they want her to merry into royalty. This would lead to split between her and her parents that would only grow as time went by. Aria developed a much more aggresive streak. She refined her magic power a bit after gaining her grimoire when she was fourteen in hopes to get into the magic knights. Sadly death visited her home as both her mother and father got sick, years went by and her parents passed away leaving her alone at the age of fifteen. While living alone she found how empty her home could feel without her parents around anymore even if they didn't meet eye to eye. After living alone for a year she went out to a nearby stream where she found a beaten and battered Kai who was running a high fever. She couldn't believe it was the same boy from all those years ago. Without hesitation she took him home and watched over him. Aria didn't have any healing magic but that wouldn't stop her from doing her best watch over him. Slowly his fever got better and he recovered when he finally woke up and saw who it was that took care of him. Aria smiled with relief as she finally saw him wake up to which Kai simply smiled and commented saying she had the most beautiful smile before falling back asleep. Kai would explain himself to her and Aria decided it would be best he stayed with her an offer he couldn't refuse. The two would spend the next few weeks living together and developing their skills as the magic knight entrenace exams were quickly approaching. She could never admit that she was slowly falling for him. Kai always accepted her even if she wasn't lady like. He was both her first real friend and first person interest romantically, Kai changed her as he was able to calm her down after she spent the last few years angry and saddened by her parents and later their passing. Aria would be scooped but by the Crimson Lions while Kai joined the Black Bulls. Aria would see Kai after the exam finished, the two grew close over the last few weeks so saying goodbye was difficult. Kai told her to keep getting stronger and to keep being herself. Aria felt like she was saying goodbye to a big part of herself to which Kai responded by hugging her and to tell her he'll be waiting for her in the future. Weather he meant as a friend or in a romantic way but Aria blushed and slammed a 'playful' punch at Kai but knocked him to the floor. Aria would prove herself to her squad rather fast as she showed how strong and effective her magic truly was, completing many missions and even involved in a few dungeon raids. She would gain the title of the 'Chivalrous Berserker' after going through an entire small army of rebellious mages but did not touch a child or the women. Currently, Aria lives at the Crimson Lion base but sometimes spends a few days back at her empty home. Battle Prowess Magic: *Chivalry Magic : This is a magic attribute that allows the user to manipulate their mana to give them knight-like properties. Her armor specifically is great against fire magic (could've been influenced by Leo's powerful Solar Magic). She channels high amounts of mana and powerful rage to her armor and it will constantly release red lightning-like magic power. Abilities *'Skilled Swordsman': While she does not move with the elegance of a knight or display the beauty of swordsmanship, but instead fights with abandon like a wild beast. She uses her two-handed sword with a single hand, and would also simply do so to punch an opponent. Multpile times in battle her sword skills have been able to overwhelm others. *'Mana Skin': Aria uses this form of magic to increase his physical abilities. It also allows him to make up for the slow speed of her armor brings. *'Monstrous Strength: '''Aria has incredible physical strength which she further increases with magic, especially when donning a piece or all of her armor. She can easily overpower golems with great ease. *'Immense Durability': Thanks to her armor she can take on multiple attacks while conitnuing to charge in, completely unfazed and managed to reach her foes and beat them down. *'Enhanced Speed and Agility:' While she does get weighed down by her armor thanks to her mana skin and even modeified it to act more of bursts allowing her to release magic energy carried in one's legs to move with sudden speed or strength. She displays the ability to jump to the top of a building with a single leap, the force of her jumping is great enough to blow away a multitude of warriors. *'Immense Magic Power': She is one of the rare occasions where a commoner is born with powerful magic power and potential. While her armor doesn't take much mana her powerful spells sword spells take large amounts of mana to use. Not just that but her constant release of crimson lightning is made of her raw magic power. Relationships *Kai Elio : The living person with the most influence with Aria would be her childhood friend Kai. The two are very close and at one point lived together. The two are incredibly strong and powerful so they enjoy handling missions together. Trivia *Her birthday is based on the '''12 knights '''that recurred in nearly all accounts of Authurian legend, and the '25 Kn''ights Winchester Round Table shows. *Avalon is a legendary island featured in the Arthurian legend. *Her first name Aria in hebrew means 'noble' and in italian it means 'air; song or melody.' which can be seen as her parents hopes she'd merry a noble and be greaceful like a song or melody. *She likes spicy foods and alcohol but hates most sweets the only exception being ice cream *After being asked she said her ideal man would besomeone who was strong and could cook Category:Females Category:Female Category:Mages Category:Crimson Lion Category:Magic Knight Category:Magic Users Category:Fanon Canon